Madurando en el Toho
by skymoon
Summary: Lo mejor para madurar y crecer es tener buenos amigos. Con los chicos del Toho como protagonistas y un personaje creado por mi.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando los tres chicos entraron en las estancias de secretaría aledañas al despacho de la directora de la escuela del Toho, la persona que les había acompañado hasta allí les hizo una señal para que esperaran un momento antes de entrar. Los tres se sentaron juntos en una banca casi al unísono, en ese instante la puerta del lugar se volvió a abrir y por ella entró un muchacho de su edad con el ceño fruncido. Una de las mujeres que había tras el mostrador de recepción levantó la mirada y suspiró:

¿Otra vez por aquí Kazuki? – Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la entrada de dirección. – Avisaré a la directora Kurowa de que estás aquí... ¿quién te manda?

El de siempre...

¿El señor Niwah?

Sí...

¿Cuándo dejarás de tener problemas con él?

¿Cuándo él deje de tenerlos conmigo?

Es un profesor y hay que tratarle con respeto...

Respeto a quien me respeta... no le he hecho nada para que me trate como lo hace...

No tienes nada que ganar actuando así...

Pues que me echen... así tanto él como yo seríamos felices...

Y sin duda darías un gran disgusto a tu madre... – El muchacho miró a la mujer con expresión hosca y pareció que iba a decir algo pero se calló. La mujer presionó un botón de un intercomunicador y habló con la directora. Hubo un silencio y casi al instante se abrió la puerta del despacho y la mujer que había acompañado a los tres chicos se asomó.

Pasad... tú también Sorimachi...

Pero yo...

¡Qué pases! – Exclamó la mujer. El chico asintió y entró siguiendo a los demás.

El estudio era un lugar agradable, ampliamente iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por dos grandes ventanales. Una mujer les miró desde detrás de la mesa, era de mediana edad y de rasgos serenos pero firmes. Su pelo oscuro lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía un traje sastre con la chaqueta oficial de la escuela y con el escudo oficial de la misma a la altura del pecho.

Bienvenidos a la escuela Toho, señores Hyuga, Wakashimazu y Takeshi, tomen asiento. – Ellos lo hicieron y Sorimachi quedó de pie tras ellos. Les miró en silencio un momento y pronto empezó a hablar. – Esta es una escuela seria y, aunque hayáis llegado como alumnos becados para mi no hay diferencia alguna con los demás. Tendréis que trabajar igual de duro que ellos, se os exigirán las mismas cosas que a ellos, seriedad, responsabilidad y respeto... – Dijo esto mirando de soslayo a Sorimachi quien se sintió enrojecer levemente pero que se mantuvo callado. – Bien, a pesar de eso tendréis un régimen especial de clases como jugadores del equipo de fútbol que sois, estos son vuestros horarios... – La mujer les tendió a cada uno un folio con sus respectivos programas, – de esta manera podrán asistir al torneo nacional sin problemas de que pueda interferir en sus obligaciones académicas. Bien... – La directora Kurowa les miró en silencio durante un momento. – dicho esto, solo puedo añadir que de todo ello os puede poner al corriente su compañero aquí presente,... el Sr. Sorimachi Kazuki es hasta ahora el delantero titular del equipo de fútbol...

¿Hasta ahora? – Murmuró Sorimachi enarcando una ceja ante el comentario de la rectora que le miró fijamente.

Sí, ha oído bien, _hasta ahora_ pero de su problema hablaremos después... – Y su tono era tan serio y cortante que el chico no se atrevió a añadir nada más. – El caso que él les acompañará a conocer las instalaciones y a sus habitaciones, lugar al que ya han sido llevados sus equipajes. Ahora, discúlpenme pero tengo que atender la visita de unos padres... cuando termine de enseñarles todo y de llevarles a la residencia quiero verle aquí de vuelta para hablar de lo sucedido, Sr. Sorimachi.

Sí, señora. – Asintió el chico y se giró para abrir la puerta dejando pasar por delante de él a sus nuevos compañeros. Los cuatro llegaron pronto al pasillo y se quedaron parados allí mirándose, Sorimachi le tendió la mano a uno de ellos, largo como él solo con el pelo tan extenso como su altura y de rostro amigable:

Sorimachi Kazuki, encantado... – El chaval se la estrechó y le sonrió.

Wakashimazu Ken, también encantado... – Luego miraron a los otros dos.

Kojiro Hyuga...

Sawada Takeshi... – Este parecía el más joven de los tres y, quizá por ello, el más tímido.

¿En qué posiciones jugáis?

Portero...

Mediocentro.

Y si todo va bien te acompañaré en la delantera... – Sorimachi sonrió.

¿Te refieres al comentario de la directora?

¿Tú que crees? – Preguntó sarcástico el llamado Kojiro.

¡Qué tienes razón! Pero no os preocupéis ya lo solucionaré más tarde. Seguidme, supongo que lo primero que querréis ver son los campos de fútbol...

¿Campos? ¿Hay más de uno? – Exclamó Sawada asombrado.

Espera a verlos... – Kazuki le guiñó un ojo divertido y sus otros dos acompañantes sonrieron levemente.

Salieron de la escuela por una de las puertas laterales, en el camino se cruzaron con varios chicos que habían visto salir de aulas del nivel que tendrían Ken e Hyuga. Sorimachi se detuvo y fijó su vista en un hombre que había salido de una de ellas. Su rostro se había demudado y le notaron apretar los dientes, oprimiéndose las manos que tomaron forma de puños.

¿Nihaw? – Preguntó en voz baja Wakashimazu.

El mismo... pero sigamos no tengo ganas de que me vea. – Volvieron a andar pero Hyuga notó que el profesor había visto al muchacho y el semblante del maestro enrojeció en lo que parecía un claro síntoma de cólera. Y él, que raramente sentía curiosidad por las vidas de los demás se encontró preguntándose qué demonios sucedía entre ese hombre y el chaval que les acompañaba. También notó que apenas nadie dirigía una sola mirada a Sorimachi y le pareció raro porque desde un primer momento tuvo un buen presentimiento acerca de él. Si era futbolista no podía ser mala persona. Y no solía equivocarse al juzgar a la gente.

El muchacho les llevó por un sendero de tierra bien trazado y bordeado de frondosos árboles con bancos a los lados hasta una pequeña pendiente que se bajaba por medio de una escalera de piedra. Desde arriba se podía ver el extenso terreno deportivo que poseía la escuela. Tres campos de fútbol, uno de ellos rodeado por una pista de atletismo, un foso de salto de longitud y triple salto así como los habituales habitáculos destinados al lanzamiento de jabalina, martillo, peso y disco. También un poco más apartadas se hallaban las colchonetas orientadas al salto de pértiga y salto de altura. Un centro de atletismo como debía ser. Al lado derecho de otro de los campos de fútbol, dos pistas de tenis y en la parte derecha de la más alejada sendas canchas de baloncesto. En el lado izquierdo se destacaba el campo de beisball, que poseía al igual que el campo de atletismo, graderíos. Y enfrentado a todas estas instalaciones deportivas se podía divisar un enorme edificio.

¡Uauh! – Exclamó Sawada al que los ojos no le bastaban para poder abarcar todo aquello.

¿Qué hay dentro del edificio? – Pregunto Ken.

La piscina, una cancha de balonmano, otra de baloncesto y otra de voleyball. También están los practicables de gimnasia... aquí hay gimnasia rítmica... aunque he oído que piensan crear un equipo de gimnasia deportiva... y eso está bien porque habrá más chicas vistiendo escasas prendas deportivas. – Wakashimazu sonrió ante ese comentario.

¿Tienes éxito entre las chicas?

No mucho... pero para algo debe servir ser el mejor delantero del equipo de fútbol.

Ya veremos si eso es cierto... – Intervino Hyuga sin mirarle pero Kazuki si lo hizo. Tanto Ken como Sawada esperaban que el chico se sintiera ofendido porque un "desconocido" dudara de su palabra pero le vieron sonreír.

Si, supongo que ya lo veremos... pero ¡que narices!... si eres bueno e incluso mejor que yo será genial... eso es lo que el Toho necesita... más buenos jugadores y supongo que el colegio no os habrá becado por vuestras caras bonitas... – Los tres le miraron confundidos hasta que comprendieron que bromeaba y los cuatro irrumpieron en sinceras carcajadas. – Bien creo que no tardaréis en visitar estas instalaciones por vuestra propia cuenta, lo mejor será que os acompañe ahora a la residencia, allí cada piso corresponde con un curso, ¿en cuál estáis vosotros?

Segundo... – Contestaron al unísono Ken y Kojiro.

Primero... – Intervino Sawada temeroso de que como siempre le mirasen por encima del hombro cuando sabían que era más joven que sus amigos pero Sorimachi no pareció darse ni cuenta y continuó hablando, el joven centrocampista sonrió aliviado y notó que Ken posaba una mano en su hombro y se lo apretaba ligeramente.

Yo también estoy en segundo... mi clase es la B... – los dos chicos que compartían su edad miraron sus horarios y luego asintieron. – ¿Vamos a ser compañeros? ¡Genial! – Luego se volvió a Takeshi. - ¿Tu en que clase estás? – El chico miró su hoja.

Primero C...

Lo decía por ver si conocía a alguien y, tienes suerte... en esa clase está una de las pocas personas decentes que hay en este nido de víboras... – Les vio enarcar las cejas. - ¡Oh, no me hagáis caso! Hoy no ha sido un día precisamente bueno y no creo que vaya a terminar mejor... en general los chicos son majos pero un poco _pijos_ supongo que no haber tenido muchos problemas para afrontar la vida les ha hecho así y no creo que eso haya sido demasiado culpa de ellos... pero como iba diciendo en tu clase está Koike Neka...

¿Una chica?

Y preciosa, por cierto pero hazme un favor no le digas que yo he dicho eso porque no lo suelo reconocer y tampoco a ella le gusta mucho que se fijen solo en su físico... En realidad es tan bonita por dentro como por fuera.

Parece que ella es importante para ti...

Es la única que de verdad piensa que Nihaw es gilipollas... bueno a lo mejor los demás también lo piensan pero no lo dicen ni se enfrentan a él. Y además se puede hablar con ella de lo que sea... es una amiga increíble. Y forma parte del equipo de gimnasia rítmica... maneja como nadie la cinta... más de una vez la ha usado para cerrarme la bocaza. – Habían seguido andando rodeando el edificio principal donde ya habían estado y una vez llegaron a la parte trasera siguieron por otra senda, parecida a la que llevaba a la zona deportiva, hasta llegar ante un precioso edificio de porte soberbio, con la fachada en granito blanco y el tejado cubierto de tejas negras. Entraron en él y ya allí se vieron sumergidos en un ambiente sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una residencia estudiantil. – Hay medidas muy estrictas sobre el comportamiento en la zona baja, es donde están las salas de estudio, la biblioteca y la sala de ordenadores, aunque bueno se las saltan un poco en el comedor, que está por allí... – El chico señaló un pasillo que discurría hacia el fondo del edificio iniciando su camino a los pies de una amplia escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores. – Por esa otra puerta se va a los otros sitios por eso se deja que en el comedor haya un poco más de ambiente, porque el ruido no llega hasta esas salas pero aquí donde estamos ahora el tono debe ser tranquilo y suave... algunos se ponen histéricos ante el menor ruido... – Habían empezado a subir la escalera y se hallaban en el rellano del primer piso cuando apareció por la puerta del pasillo que desembocaba en el lado izquierdo del descansillo una chiquilla de pelo largo y oscuro pero en el que destacan varios mechones de rebeldes cabellos teñidos en diversos colores, en su rostro destacaban dos espectaculares ojos azules. Era delgada pero fibrosa como un junco y sus piernas largas se escondían enfundadas en unos vaqueros de talle bajo y exageradamente acampanados. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con la letra T, de _Toho_impresa sobre su seno izquierdo, lo cual hacía casi inevitable que los ojos de quien la mirase no se percatase de la espléndida figura de la joven - ¡¡Koike!

¡¡Sorimachi! – Fue su contundente respuesta, una radiante sonrisa iluminó su hermoso rostro de rasgos finos, suaves y armoniosos. – Ha llamado tu madre...

¿Sí? ¿Qué quería? – Inquirió el muchacho.

Que supieras que tiene que hacer un viaje a Kobe y que estará fuera una semana pero que no te preocupes porque tu vecina va a pasar a ocuparse de tus peces...

Mira que bien...

¿Tienes peces? – Inquirió Sawada.

Tiene una pecera enorme con dos peces payasos, que hacen honor a su dueño, un pez globo y uno muy raro rojo como un tomate.

¡Eh, no te metas con Simbad! – Exclamó Sorimachi dirigiéndola una divertida mirada. Los cinco se echaron a reír hasta que oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera. – Uppsss, será mejor que sigamos... Koike acompaña a Sawada a su cuarto, es de tu curso y de tu clase yo voy a acompañar a Kojiro y Ken a las suyas...

Guay... – La chica tomó a Sawada del brazo y tiró de él hacia el pasillo del lado derecho. – Aunque ya lo sabes, soy Koike, mi apellido es Neka y ese inútil de Sorimachi es mi mejor amigo... – Y sin darle tiempo a intervenir la chica siguió hablando. - ¿Y dice que estás en mi curso? ¿Cómo te llamas ¿De dónde eres? ¿Practicas algún deporte? Porque el deporte es lo mejor... – Sorimachi meneó la cabeza resignado.

Va a tener que aprender a intervenir y ser él quien lleve la conversación sino jamás podrá callarla...

¿Pero no dices que ella ha usado su cinta para callarte a ti? – Inquirió Kojiro.

Sí y esa es una extraña habilidad que tiene... no hay quien la calle pero sabe perfectamente cuando hay que mantener la boca cerrada... habilidad que os aseguro yo no poseo. – Los dos chicos volvieron a sonreír ante las palabras del muchacho. Por fin habían llegado al segundo piso y se metieron ellos también por el pasillo derecho, el mismo ala por el que había marchado Sawada arrastrado por Koike. Se detuvieron a mirar el número de la habitación que los dos tenían, la dirección había juzgado que sería mejor separarlos para irlos integrando más rápido en la dinámica de la escuela. Enseguida estaban frente a la habitación 212. – Esta es la tuya, Ken... suerte. ¿Nos vemos a las cinco en el comedor?

Hecho... – el portero le volvió a dar la mano y llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla, no quería interrumpir si había alguien en el interior. Kojiro y Sorimachi continuaron hasta la habitación 216.

La tuya... te digo lo mismo que a Ken... si necesitáis algo estoy en la 222... – Sorimachi le miró como esperando algo pero como el antiguo delantero del Meiwa no lo hizo acabó siendo él mismo quien volvió a hacerlo. - ¡Vaya pensaba que ibas a hacer alguna estúpida broma sobre el número de mi habitación como hacen todos!

No soy muy dado a las bromas...

Bueno, siempre viene bien que haya variedad en un grupo de amigos, ¿no?

Supongo que si... Bien...

Sí... hasta luego, ya sabes a las cinco, por cierto ¿sabéis cuál es la habitación de Sawada? Lo digo porque vayáis antes a recogerle, no le he dicho a que hora hemos quedado.

No te preocupes, iremos a por él. – Asintió Kojiro. – Hasta luego.

_Ciao_. – Sorimachi vio desaparecer a su compañero en la habitación, luego suspiró y volviendo sobre sus pasos se dirigió de nuevo hacia el edificio principal, al despacho de la directora Kurowa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorimachi Kazuki reposaba la cabeza sobre los brazos que tenía cruzados bajo la testa. Estaba tumbado en su cama, en casa. Aquel día, el día en que conoció a Kojiro, Ken y Sawada hacía tres años ya, seguía grabado en su mente como a fuego. El mismo reconocía que aquel día había significado un punto de inflexión en su vida. Nunca había sido alguien con demasiadas amistades pero sus nuevos compañeros de escuela y equipo se convirtieron en inseparables para él, lo que unido a la presencia de Koike supuso que tuvo a partir de entonces un verdadero grupo de amigos.

Ellos habían estado a su lado siempre que Nihaw había tensado sus nervios hasta un punto casi intolerable. Y junto a ellos su juego había mejorado tanto que se vio recompensado con la convocatoria de la selección juvenil japonesa. Ahora, gracias a esa convocatoria era campeón del mundo... hacia un año, en París. Luego vino el Torneo de Otoño en Londres y él siguió contando para el seleccionador. Se había afianzado en su condición de excelente delantero, de recambio esencial... Porque sí, era cierto, había resultado verdad que Kojiro era bastante mejor que él. Sawada le había dicho que eso no era del todo cierto, aunque lo había dicho con la boca pequeña y solo lo había mencionado una vez, estando él y Sorimachi solos, le había dicho que no es que Kojiro fuera mejor que él sino que tenían un estilo de juego distintos pero sumamente compatibles. Sorimachi sonrió al recordar lo que en secreto le había comentado su joven amigo. Sawada Takeshi el eterno adorador de Kojiro Hyuga, Sawada Takeshi al que le costaba darse cuenta del enorme jugador de fútbol que había guardado en su pequeño cuerpo. El chico no lo sabía pero en la selección solían llamarle _"Pequeño príncipe nipón"_, no lo decían en voz alta ni delante de él porque sabían que eso le haría sentirse incómodo y si de algo se sentía orgulloso Sorimachi cuando estaba en la selección es que allí no había demasiada rivalidad entre los jugadores y todos procuraban que todos estuvieran cómodos y contentos. Sobretodo porque estar allí, para todos era un sueño hecho realidad. Un grito le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Sorimachi, tus amigos están aquí! - Se levantó y abrió la puerta para corresponder a la llamada de su madre con un grito similar.

- ¡Diles que suban! - Pronto los tres estaban en su cuarto. - ¿Y bien? - Les preguntó nada más entrar cerrando la puerta tras ellos, luego sonrió abrió la mano y empezó a contar. - 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

- ¡¡Abre la puerta!! - Moviendo la cabeza y riendo a carcajadas el chico la abrió y se encontró frente a la mirada furiosa de Koike. La chica había crecido poco desde aquella vez que le presentara a los chicos pero ahora sus formas eran más rotundas y más de una vez los cuatro habían tenido que parar los pies a algún tipo que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta. Normalmente cuando esto sucedía Koike era la que más se enfadaba porque decía que ella era muy capaz de defenderse así misma pero los cuatro sabían que a pesar de lo que dijera ella se lo agradecía de corazón. Además sobretodo agradecía las atenciones que Sawada tenía con ella. Ahora el muchacho era más alto que ella y era quien más tiempo solía pasar con la chica ya que iban a la misma clase, solían estudiar juntos y muchas veces se les veía saliendo temprano para correr un poco antes de desayunar e ir luego a sus ocupaciones estudiantiles. Tanto Sorimachi, como Hyuga y Ken sabían que entre ambos había algo más que una simple amistad pero tanto el chico como la chica no soltaban prenda y si algo habían aprendido los cinco en esos tres años de amistad era que a pesar de que lo que les unía era un sólido lazo de afecto cada uno tenía derecho a su intimidad, si había algo que no querían compartir no les iban a presionar. Sabían que con el tiempo se sincerarían y sabían, porque ya lo hacían, que se alegrarían por ellos.

- Vamos no te enfades que te pones muy fea... - Por toda respuesta ella le sacó la lengua en un genuino gesto de Koike Neka.

- Bueno, dejaros de tonterías... - Bufó Kojiro intentando aparentar que estaba enojado por las chiquillerías de sus amigos pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran divertidos. - Hemos concertado un partido con el Mushasi... sabíais que ahora juegan allí Matsuyama, Makoto y Oda Kazumasa...

- ¿Además de Misugi? - Preguntó Sawada incrédulo.

- Sí, al parecer les ofrecieron tanto a Matsuyama como a Kazumasa y Makoto una beca como a nosotros hace tres años para ingresa en el colegio Musashino y, claro, ellos como nosotros no podían dejar pasar una oportunidad así...

- ¡Vaya debió de serles duro dejar el Furano¡Ese si que era un equipo unido! - Exclamó Sorimachi. - ¡Jamás he visto a nadie jugar tan en equipo! - Hyuga miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Qué nosotros no jugamos conjuntados?

- No pongas palabras que de mi boca no han salido, Kojiro... no he dicho eso pero, sinceramente, ellos juegan más en conjunto que cualquier otro equipo del campeonato nacional y, sí, eso nos incluye a nosotros. Reconócelo, no te va a hacer daño hacerlo. - Hyuga bufó como si reconocer ese tipo de cosas no fuera con él pero sus amigos le ignoraron. - ¿Así que cuándo es el partido? - Volvió a preguntar Kazuki.

- Este fin de semana...

- ¿Podrás venir a vernos, Koike?

- Lo siento, chicos yo también tengo competición pero la mías es algo más "oficial"...

- ¡Oye que nuestro partido también es importante! - Exclamó Hyuga.

- Sin duda que para ti lo es, Kojiro pero en mi torneo se deciden quienes van a formar parte del equipo nacional... me juego estar en él y ser becada por el programa de deportistas olímpicos... Así que no puedo fallar. - Sus amigos miraron asombrados a la chica que hasta ese momento no había mencionado para nada que tuviera una prueba tan importante.

- ¿A qué hora compites?

- A las tres...

- ¿A que hora es nuestro partido, Kojiro?

- Por la mañana... ¿y el torneo es?

- En Urowa, está muy cerquita de Tokyo.

- Allí estaremos... - Afirmó Ken sin dudar.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD¡GRACIAS, CHICOS, GRACIAS! - Y fue abrazando a cada uno con entusiasmo. - ¿Qué, vamos a tomar algo? - Añadió seguidamente sin pararse a tomar si quiera aire. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación de Sorimachi. Acababan de llegar a la planta baja de la casa del muchacho cuando la señora Kazuki salió de la cocina y les sonrió.

- Cariño¿podrías quedarte un momento y luego te reúnes con ellos?

- ¿Pasa algo mamá?

- Tengo algo que decirte. - Sorimachi asintió.

- Bueno luego nos vemos...

- En J'Anko... no tardes... - Le contestó Keiko saliendo al lado de Sawada y precedidos de Ken y Kojiro.

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, Ken se lo había dicho más de una vez. La señora Kazuki era muy joven y con una tez de porcelana y un cabello oscuro tremendamente brillante y que olía siempre a jazmín. Además era delgada y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes. Pero aunque Ken no se lo hubiera dicho él ya lo sabía y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de tenerla como madre. Trabajaba mucho y no se veían tanto como quisieran, por eso era que la mayor parte del tiempo Sorimachi residía en su habitación de la escuela pero en cuanto podía volvía a pasar temporadas a casa. Ella siempre le había apoyado en todo lo que llevaba a cabo, siempre... sabía del valor que había tenido que tener para afrontar una vida como madre adolescente y soltera, aunque eso sí contó con la inestimable ayuda de sus propios padres, estos habían fallecido en un trágico accidente automovilístico hacia ya cinco años. Así que desde los once años escasos, Sorimachi y su madre habían estado solos. Y, desde ese entonces, la confianza y la sinceridad habían sido un pilar en su relación. Aquel día parte de esa confianza y sinceridad se resquebrajó.

- Mantengo una relación con alguien... - El chico miró a su madre sin comprender todavía muy bien que quería decir con aquello. Ella debió verlo porque continuó. - Llevo saliendo con un hombre desde hace siete meses... bueno casi ocho... y, bueno, hasta ahora no estaba segura de si era una relación lo bastante seria como para poder decírtelo...

- Pero... ¿cómo... ¿desde hace ocho meses? - Sorimachi se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado y empezó a caminar nervioso por el salón siendo seguido por la mirada inquieta de su madre.

- Sí... y le conoces...

- ¿Le conozco? - Se había detenido para mirarla. - ¿Quién...

- Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a veros a la concentración de la selección ante de la final del Torneo de Otoño... - El chico asintió. - Conocía a ese hombre allí...

- ¡¿Quién es?! - Exclamó con brusquedad Kazuki.

- Gamou Misato... - Ella vio los ojos de su hijo fijos en ella y brillando furiosos.

- ¡Ocho meses para decirme que sales con el seleccionador juvenil¡Con mi entrenador! - La gritó.

- ¡Kazuki, cariño!

- ¡Resulta que empiezas una relación con él y, crees que la confianza que tenemos ya no merece la pena!

- No es eso, hijo... es que pensaba que era lo mejor...

- ¡Mejor para qué¡Para no compartir tu vida conmigo! Para que no pueda cuidar de ti si estás en problemas... ¡No lo entiendo, mamá¡¡NO LO ENTIENDO!! - Sorimachi se había acercado a la puerta, la abrió y salió dando un portazo, sin mirar atrás, con lo cual no pudo ver la cara demudada de la mujer, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y como se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá con una pena infinita en su rostro.


End file.
